With This Ring I - The Ring
by soccerglory
Summary: Rings mean a great deal and shouldn’t be taken lightly. Harm and Mac learn this as they go through cases of insomnia together, but for different reasons. (Sorry, I’m really bad at this summery stuff)
1. Chapter One

Title: With This Ring 1/6  
Author: soccerglory (Brittany)  
Email: bpetruzz@bellsouth.net  
Rating: PG? PG-13?  
Classification: HMS Drama/Romance  
Summery: Rings mean a great deal and shouldn't be taken lightly. Harm and Mac learn this as they go through cases of insomnia together, but for different reasons. (Sorry, I'm really bad at this summery stuff)  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!  
Author's Note: This is the first fic I've written in present tense and the first one in awhile I've written in first person so forgive me for any minor errors of that sort. I can't believe I finally finished one!! Thanks to TRG for some info I needed and the diamonds.com as well for the information I needed in that area. The first song is "Breathing": by Lifehouse and the second. . .I have no idea. I just heard it in the movie "Conspiracy Theory". I hope you guys like it. If you do I might write a sequel. Also, you can find all my other stuff at http://www.fanfiction.net under the screename "soccerglory". ENJOY!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
0816 ZULU  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
I lay awake in my bed, hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. I can't get to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see it. That ring, that damn ring – Brumby's ring – on my Marine's finger. It is the most grotesque sight I've ever seen. I would even go as far as saying it's worse than any murder victim I've seen. Now that's not to dishonor the dead, but I'm serious.  
I could handle the ring, to a degree, on her right hand. At least, when it was on her right hand, there was a chance – no matter how minimal a chance it was – that she would say no.  
Then there was that awful day:  
  
I was in the bullpen, introducing Harriet and Mac to my old partner, Kate Pike. After Mac shook Kate's hand, it was Harriet that noticed,  
"You took the ring off?!" and I almost rejoiced. The ring was gone, it was really gone. I was so relieved.  
But Mac just had to lift her left hand and show that sparkling piece of excrement to us all. She had switched the ring over. My face immediately dropped as Harriet started to shriek and a big smile plastered itself on Kate's face. If I had a gun, I would have shot myself right there.  
"When were you gonna tell us?" I managed to ask. Mac hesitated,  
"Um, I was waiting for the right moment," she said, sounding more like a question than an answer. Harriet proceeded to tell everyone in the office and I was the only person there without a smile on my face.  
  
So here I am, two days later, still unable to get a wink of sleep because of the bastard Mic Brumby. Of course, really it was my fault, but I'd never admit that to myself. The way she looked at me that night though; it was enough to send shivers down my spine just thinking of it.  
I close my eyes and picture her beautiful face from that evening. He eyes stared back at me with great longing, at least I think that's what it was. But then again, she is marrying BugMe.  
I know what was in my eyes though. Desire. I wanted her. I wanted to touch her soft cheek, hold her small body in my arms, but I couldn't.  
It's all because I was too damn stupid to tell her how I felt about her – if only I told her that night in Sydney. I should have said, "No, Mac, we don't have to wait an eternity." Then Brumby wouldn't exist and she might be in my bed right now. Maybe it would be my ring on her finger.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
0817 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTEMT  
GEORGETOWN  
  
I sit on the couch, in the middle of the night, and stare at the ring on my finger. Is this what I really want? Do I really want Mic to be my husband? Sadly, those are questions I am unable to answer.  
I had that dream again. It was a sick, sick dream:  
  
I was on the ferry in Sydney again. Only Harm was in his dress whites this time, instead of Mic; and he looked good. He said,  
"You know, they wrote eternity on this bridge, in lights, on New Year's Eve." I responded,  
"Is that how long we're going to wait?" Harm looked at me for a moment. His eyes were the kicker. He wanted to say something – something important – but he couldn't get it out.  
"What?" I asked. Silence reigned again and the only sound was the faint conversations of other people from inside the ferry. Finally he spoke,  
"No, Sarah," he said, "we don't have to wait an eternity." A tingle ran up my spine at the use of my given name. He never called me Sarah. Harm reached for my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Then, getting down on one knee, he said,  
"But will you spend an eternity with me?" Then he produced the ring from his pocket. "As my wife?" It was a beautiful ring. It was prettier than the one Mic had given me. . .not that I was comparing them or anything.  
"Yes," I said without hesitation. So he slipped the ring on to the fourth finger of my left hand then kissed me.  
That's when Mic showed up, dressed as a boxer.  
"You son of a bitch!" he screamed and punched Harm in the face twice in a second, forcing him overboard. Then I woke up. The dream never continued beyond that.  
  
Someone once told me, or maybe I heard it somewhere, that dreams are simply a manifestation of our subconscious. I used to laugh it off as a bunch of psychobabble, but now I'm beginning to believe it.  
I mean, what kind of woman says, "I need time to think," when a man asks her to marry him? What kind of woman "thinks" about marrying a man for ten months? It took Mic's threatening to return to the Royal Australian Navy to get me to switch the ring over.  
I still can't get over the pain in Harm's face when he found out. He had this look on his face. . .I could tell that he was trying not to grimace. His eyes were so sad. I feel so bad. I should be excited – the blushing bride, right? – but the simple fact is. . .I'm not.  
I also know I shouldn't be marrying someone when I'm in love with someone else, but Harm won't take the damn sock out of his mouth! Maybe this is the right thing to do. Maybe this will force Harm to say something.  
I know he loves me – at least I think he does. The way he looked at me the other night. He looked as if he was so afraid of losing control. I could see it in his eyes. I could see what he wanted to do with me – or to me. That's why I had to look away. I wouldn't have been able to handle myself.  
  
I look down at the ring again. It feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. It shouldn't feel like that. I wonder. . .no, I can't do that. But I can't keep from wondering. It's been so long since my hand – either one – has been free of this weighty thing. I can't help wondering what it would look like. I try to imagine it, but I can't. I look around the dark room, to find no one there. Of course no one is there. Mic is at his apartment. I made up some excuse. I don't even remember what it was. But still, I look around again and then back at my hand. It's just curiosity, I tell myself, nothing more.  
So, slowly, I slip the ring off and set it ceremoniously on the coffee table in front of me. As I look down at my hand, I try not to realize that it looks much better, and my head feels so much clearer, without that burdensome ring on my finger. Despite my efforts, the thoughts come anyway. Gently, I rub at the indentation it left and it slowly goes away. I look at my hand again. Much better, I think.  
Why am I thinking this way? It doesn't make any sense. I love Mic. . .don't I? Of course I do. Then. . .why am I thinking of Harm? I imagine a different ring on my finger; the one from my dream – Harm's ring. It's much easier to imagine. It looks better too. I imagine how it sparkles in the moonlight as I move my hand. It's a beautiful ring.  
I snap out of my reverie with the ringing of the phone. As I get up, I wonder who would be calling me so late at night. Deep inside I know the answer. I just don't like to admit it. 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
0828 ZULU  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
The phone rings twice and then she picks it up.  
"Hello?" she says.  
"Did I wake you?" I ask.  
"No. I was awake already. What's wrong?" she asks.  
"I can't sleep," I say. It's funny that I'm calling her. We haven't had a late-night conversation in a long time. The even stranger thing is she actually sounds happy to hear my voice.  
"What a coincidence," she says. "Just a case of insomnia?" she asks, a hint of laughter in her voice.  
"You could say that," I say, the same laughter in my voice. "I have a lot to think about. How about you?" I ask. She hesitates a moment.  
"Uh, bad dream," she says.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You wanna tell me about it?" I ask, concerned. She hesitates again,  
"Not really. It's kind of. . .personal." I nod,  
"Oh. Vaguely then?" She sighs,  
"Well," she starts, then pauses. "Someone I love asks me a personal question, then someone else I love, kills this person in a rather gruesome fashion." I want so badly to know who these people are, but what I want even more is to hold her and comfort her.  
"Is it the first time you've had this dream," I finally ask out of curiosity.  
"No actually it's the third time." This startles me. It must be a terrible thing to keep dreaming about someone you love dying. I pause and ponder my next thought for a minute before saying,  
"Well, maybe whatever happened in you dream might actually happen. Like a premonition or something."  
"Don't say that!" she nearly yells. This person must be really very close to her.  
"I'm sorry Mac. I didn't mean to upset you." I pause, "You know what. I shouldn't have called. It's late and – and we both need to get some rest."  
"Yeah. . ." she says, "goodnight."  
"Goodnight," I say before hanging up the phone. I lay back on my pillow with a sigh.  
"You are an idiot, Rabb," I say out loud before turning on my side to try and get some sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
TWO NIGHT'S LATER  
0742 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
  
As we kiss, I see a movement out of the corner of my eye. I break off the kiss to look. It's Mic. He is in his dress whites. He pulls out a pistol,  
"You son of a bitch!" he yells, bringing the gun up to Harm's temple. Before I can object, he pulls the trigger and Harm collapses on the deck of the ferry. There's blood everywhere. I scream.  
  
I sit up suddenly in bed in a cold sweat, breathing hard.  
"Harm," I whisper. Tears are running down my cheeks uncontrollably. I quickly reach for the phone and dial the familiar number as fast as I can. I know it's two-thirty in the morning, but I don't care. I need to her his voice, just to know he's alive. He picks up after the second ring.  
"Hello," he says, not groggy at all.  
"Harm," I say, trying to keep the tears out of my voice. I think I did a good job, but evidently not because he says,  
"Mac, what's wrong? Did you have that dream again?" This time I sob,  
"Oh, Harm, it was so terrible!"  
"I'll be right over," he says, then I hear a click. Slowly I hang up the phone on my end and sit there on the bed. The scene just keeps playing over and over again in my head. I get up and fold my arms across my chest as I walk to the dark living room where I begin pacing until I hear the knock on my door. Tears are still streaming down my face as I open the door.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
0801 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
  
I take one look into her tear-filled eyes and pull her gently into my arms. We stand there for a good long while as she cries into my chest. It feels so good to hold her. I always wanted to comfort her after something bad happened, but I could never get up the courage.  
"Shhh," I say, placing my hand in her soft hair. I lean down and kiss to top of her head. "Everything's going to be okay. Come on," I say, carefully closing the door. Her sobbing slows and I lead her over to her couch where we sit down. I gather her up in my arms, as she rests her head on my chest. She's no longer crying, just thinking. I let her think for a minute, not wanting to spoil the intimate moment. But I have to ask her,  
"Mac, what happened?" She takes a shaky breath,  
"It was much more gruesome this time," she says solemnly. I know she is talking about the dream she's been having.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well. . .all the other times he got thrown over the side of the. . .boat into the water. This time," she says, then takes another shaky breath, "this time he was shot in the head, point blank, in front of my face." She snuggles closer to me, which surprises me, before continuing, "There was blood everywhere. It was all over me – on my face. It was awful," she whimpers. I let that hang in the air a moment before saying,  
"Was it Mic who was murdered? Is that why you're so upset?" She hesitates,  
"No," she says, "it wasn't Mic."  
"Who was it?" I ask carefully, praying she won't close up on me. She takes a few unsure breaths before looking up into my eyes and saying,  
"It was you." 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
0814 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
  
Even as I say the words, I want to take them back. In the dark room I can still see his eyes. They are contemplating. . .thinking about what I said. I see through them that he put two and two together. As the realization of what I said hits him, I can see the shock in his eyes, which quickly turns to doubt.  
"Mac I. . ." he starts, but doesn't know how to finish. "Now I know why you called me," he says. I nod slightly and snuggle even closer to him, if that's even possible.  
"I'm sorry I woke you up," I say, reveling in the feel of his strong, comforting arms around me. "I know it sounds stupid, but I just had to know that you were alive."  
"You didn't wake me," he says. "I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days anyway. If you were killed in one of my dreams, I think I would call you too."  
"Oh," I say simply.  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asks, clearly concerned.  
"I think so." He shifts slightly. "You're not going anywhere are you?" I ask, almost panicked. I don't want him to go. He has to stay here with me forever.  
"No, no. I'm not going anywhere, Sarah," he says as he starts to trace circles on my back. My heart jumps at the use of my given name out of his mouth. There are a few moments of silence.  
"Mac," he asks tentatively. I respond with a small grunt. "Who, um, who killed me? In your dream, I mean." I take a staggering breath. I can't tell him. There's no way.  
"Someone I love," I say. It could be anyone. He wouldn't guess Mic. Not in a million years.  
"Was it your Uncle Matt?" he asks.  
"NO! No, it wasn't. He likes you." He thinks for a minute,  
"Bud?" I shake my head "no".  
"Mac. . .was it Mic?" I hold back a gasp of surprise. How did he guess.  
"I – I don't want to talk about it, Harm. Okay?" I say, a bit nervous.  
"Okay," he says. He's disappointed; I can tell, but he'll just have to deal with it. A few minutes pass and we are content to just hold each other. I can't get over how great it feels being held in his arms. I feel so safe and protected. In fact, I might even get a good night's sleep for once in the past few days. I slowly begin to drift off. Evidently thinking I am asleep, Harm starts singing softly,  
"'Cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
That's where I want to be." He has a beautiful voice and the lyrics are almost better. I sigh and say sleepily,  
"'T's a ni's'ong." He resumes stroking my hair and says,  
"Shh, you just get some rest." I start to nod off again and am soon asleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I had no idea she was still awake. There's nothing I can do about it now I suppose. I begin to think about what she said. The other night, she said that someone in her dream killed someone she loved. I think it could mean that she loves me – as in she really loves me – but I quickly dismissed that idea. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because she still has that damn ring on her finger. Then again, it may be that I have this sinking feeling that it was Mic who killed me in her dream.  
I take her left hand in mine and look at her ring finger, expecting to see the ring. Surprisingly, it's not there. I think back. Where is Mic? He didn't go back to Australia did he? I don't think he did. Maybe she just took it off to go to bed. I take my rings off before I go to bed, perhaps she does too. Then again, this is an engagement ring we're talking about.  
A smile comes to my face just at the thought of her finger being bare. I look down at it again. Bringing it up to my face, I give her hand a kiss. Perchance, someday it will be my ring on that finger of hers. It will be sparkling in the moonlight as we lie down in bed together, exhausted from making love. I fall asleep happily, for the first time in days, with this thought in my head.  
  
1047 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
  
I wake up to a stir above me. Slowly coming to my senses, I realize it's Mac. A smile comes to my face.  
"What?" she asks, a mirrored smile on her face.  
"Nothing. It's just, I haven't slept so well in almost a week."  
"Me either," she says, getting up. I don't want to admit it's because she was in my arms. Nor do I want to admit that it's also because she wasn't wearing that troublesome ring – which, for the record, she still isn't wearing.  
"You have a seabag in the car, Sailor?" she asks, heading into the kitchen.  
"Yeah," I reply. "Mind if I stay for coffee?"  
"Sure, you can use the shower too." the thought of using her shower thrills me, though I'm not sure why exactly.  
"Thanks," I say, "I'm gonna go get my bag." With that, I head down to my car.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
He is naked; only a couple of rooms over and buck-naked; in my apartment. I've thought seriously about barging into my bathroom and joining him under the hot spray of the shower. Luckily – or unluckily, whichever way you prefer to think it – the logical side of me thought better than that. I would just have to wait and see him fresh out of the shower with wet hair. It's not as good as him in his naked glory, but it will have to do.  
I just finish my eggs as he comes out of my bedroom in his dress blues. As I expected, his hair is wet. I resist the urge to rip that sexy uniform off him and, instead, take my dish to the sink.  
"Your eggs and coffee are sitting on the table. I, will be out in a minute," I say with a smile.  
I head into my room, closing the door behind me, and the into the bathroom. I can smell his scent in the air and I notice his seabag on the bathroom floor. Tempted to use his toiletries, I quickly dismiss the idea because I know people in the office would get a bit suspicious. I quickly get into the shower and begin to get ready for the day. 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
1825 ZULU  
NORFOLK, VIRGINIA  
  
I just finished interviewing a witness for my latest court martial case. Mac's on the case too, but she's interviewing another witness back in Washington. We're on the same side this time. It's great working with her. I love it.  
As I walk down the street to where I parked my car, I see a jewelry store. I stop for a second and look into the windows. Maybe I'll go in for a look,, I think to myself. Just a look.  
So I enter the store. A few seconds later, a young man comes from the back and says,  
"Can I help you, sir?" I look up at him and with a small smile I say,  
"Just looking," and resume my browsing. Then I spot something. It's a gold ring, I don't know how many karats, with a large diamond in the middle. On either side of the diamond is a smaller stone of a reddish color. There are three stones much like the red ones, except they are a bluish-green color. These surround both red ones – one above it, one below it, and one on the other side of it. I signal to the young man who works there,  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me about this ring?"  
"Sure," he says and takes it out so I can look at it up close. Pointing to the diamond, he says, "This is a marquise cut diamond, one-point-five carets, set in fourteen karat gold. The red stones you see are rubies, the birthstone of July, and these bluish stones are aquamarines, the birthstone of March.   
"The rubies represent the person giving the ring – in this case, a man who's birthday is in July. The aquamarines represent the person you're giving the ring to – in this case, a woman who's birthday is in March. The diamond represents love. So she is surrounding you and your love brings you together."  
I know originally I said that I was just looking, but I have to get this ring. It's perfect. I may not give it to Mac for years, but I know this is the ring I want for her. So I ask him,  
"Can I special order a ring like that?"  
"Sure, no problem."  
"I need the ruby ones to be the October's birthstone and the aquamarine ones to be the birthstone of May. How much will it be?"  
"Approximately fifty-thousand dollars. And I'll need a ten-thousand dollar deposit." I nod and hand him my credit card. The price is hefty, but I think I can manage it. It'll take me about two years to pay it off.  
"And, uh, what are the birthstones of July and May?" I ask, obviously not a gemstone buff.  
"October's is opal. It's milky-white in color. And May's is emerald. It can come in a few different colors, but a translucent-green color is traditional and generally more popular.  
"Okay, sounds good. So when will it be ready?" I ask. He responds,  
"About a week. Just give us your number and we'll contact you." I write it down on the sheet of paper where he has written my order. I sign it as well, then head back to Washington.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
2231 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
As at sit at my desk, I think about Harm. For just a moment I close my eyes and picture his face: his strong chin, his elongated nose, his dark hair brushed back carelessly, his flyboy grin, and most of all his eyes.  
His eyes are a beautiful blue-green color. When I look at him I can help but swim in those captivating eyes of his. When he wants you to pay close attention to what he's saying he looks at you, his gaze piercing your soul. You just want to melt and tell him to do whatever he wants.  
The same goes for his smile. His smile and his eyes are a deadly combination if he uses them both on me at once. He will look at me with a perfect puppy-dog look and say, "Mac, I really need you to do this-or-that for me." Then comes the kicker. He'll say, "Please?" and place one of those more sheepish smiles on his face. It gets me every time – no matter what – and he knows it. I try not to let it get to me, but it never works.  
"What'cha thinkin' about, Colonel?" asks a familiar voice, startling me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh, uh, nothing," I say. "I've been waiting for you to get back so we could work on the case."  
"Yeah, traffic was kinda heavy." I nod and we start to get to work. 


	5. Chapter Five

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
0614 ZULU  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
I lie awake in my bed again, this time thinking about another ring. Not only am I thinking about it, I have it in my hand and am looking at it. It really is very nice.  
I've been doing this for almost a week; just staring at the ring, hoping and praying that someday it will be on my Marine's finger. I've often decided to go over to Mac's apartment and ask her to marry me, but I always stop just as I reach for the door of my apartment. Now that I think of it, it's almost like that song. I have no idea who it's by, but it goes something like this:  
  
I resolve to call you up a thousand times a day  
And ask you to marry me in some old fashioned way.  
  
The telephone rings sharply in my ear. I pick it up.  
"Hello," I say.  
"Harm," Mac says, there are tears in her voice, "he's gone."  
"Who? Mic?" She sniffles,  
"Yeah."  
"Why? What happened?" She pauses a moment, gathering her thoughts.  
"Just – could you come over here and I'll tell you all about it?"  
"Yeah, of course, I'll be right over," I say gently With that, I hang up the phone prior to heading out the door, but not before grabbing the ring. . .just in case.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
0632 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
  
The knock I've been awaiting finally comes to the door. I open it and Harm immediately envelops me in his arms. I close my eyes for just a moment and revel in his touch before moving.  
"Let's sit on the couch. I, uh, have a lot to tell you." We sit down on the couch. I make sure I'm not sitting to close to him.  
"Sarah," he says gently. I take a shaky breath. That man doesn't know what he can do to me by saying just one word. Maybe it's about time you tell him, my mind tells me. I mentally tell it to shut up. "What happened?" he finishes. I can tell he wants to reach out an arm and comfort me, but he knows I won't let him.  
"I had that dream again." I say, being very vague.  
"Which one?" he asks.  
"The one where you get thrown off the. . .b – ferry," I say the last word decisively, trying to give him a hint. I think he might have noticed.  
"What does this have to do with Mic leaving?" he asks carefully.  
"Mic was here, sleeping here. . .in my bed, when I had the dream. He wanted me to tell him about it. . .so I did." He has no idea what I am talking about, and I know that. He reaches his hand to cover mine and looks at me with those beckoning eyes.  
"I don't understand. You have to tell me from the beginning, Mac."  
"I," I say with a sigh, "will tell you my dream and the rest should fall into place." He nods, so I continue, "You know that Mic proposed to me on the ferry. He was in his dress whites and the whole deal. Well, in my dream. . .he's not the one proposing to me in his dress whites on the ferry." At this point, I look up into his eyes, "You are." I can visibly see the surprise in his face. I continue, "It's that same night that you pushed me away. I'm wearing the same green dress." When I say this, he gets a faraway, dreamy look in his eyes. I have to finish this so I continue,   
"You get down on one knee and propose to me. I – I accept without a second's delay and we – well, we kiss." I search his eyes, trying to find out what he's thinking. He looks shocked, I think. Since he's obviously not going to say anything, I continue, "Then I woke up, breathing hard. Mic woke up because of me and asked what was wrong. I told him it was just a dream and to go back to bed. He wanted to hear about it. I told him he didn't really want to. We went back and forth until I finally told him and he got really upset. He told me to give him the ring, and he left angrily." There is silence for a moment. Then Harm speaks,  
"Mac, I – I'm so sorry. This must be incredibly hard on you." I nod, tears springing to my eyes again. Harm tentatively reaches his other arm around my shoulder. When I don't resist, he pulls me to him.  
"You really loved him, didn't you?" he says once my crying slows down some. About to reply with a yes, I realize that it isn't true.  
"I'm not sure," I respond finally. Obviously, that wasn't the answer he thought he'd get from me.  
"Well, then why are you so upset and. . .sad?" I hesitate and think about it a moment. Then it hits me like a brick. It's a big brick.  
"I don't want to be alone," I say. Harm looks at me a moment, then kisses the top of my head. I revel in the feel of it, closing my eyes for a second. I wish this moment could last forever.  
"You don't have to be alone, Sarah," he says. "I'm here for you, always."  
"I know," I sigh contentedly. "I know."  
"Now get some rest," he says gently. Soon, we both fall asleep. 


	6. Chapter Six

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
1237 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
  
Sunlight is streaming through the windows. I'm relieved that it's Saturday and I don't have to get up. I close my eyes in ecstasy when I remember where I am and whom I am holding in my arms. Mac stirs,  
"Good morning," I say. She buries her head into my chest and mumbles something that sounds like, "Mornin'." After a few moments, Mac stirs again. In those few moments, I thought of our conversations a few hours earlier. As I reflect on the past couple of weeks, I realize that she might just love me as much as I love her.  
"Mac?" I say cautiously.  
"Yeah?" she responds, her cheek now on my chest and her eyes wide open. She is tracing light circles on my chest.  
"In your dream. . .you said I asked you to marry me?" She acts uncomfortable,  
"Yeah," she says. Her tracing of circles on my chest stops.  
"And, um, you said yes?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Why do you suppose that is," I ask. Silence. "Mac?"  
"I. . .don't know," she says. I start to play with her hair. I want to finish this conversation, but I don't want the infamous Mackenzie Walls to go up again. Finally I say,  
"Do you think, maybe, that it's because you. . . um, you wouldn't repulse the idea?"  
"I guess," she says. She hasn't said more that three words at a time and it's beginning to drive me insane.  
"Sit up," I say. She does, slowly. I look into her eyes and ask her,  
"Why do you think I haven't been able to sleep for the past few weeks?"  
"I don't know. Too much on your mind?" she tries, feebly.  
"No. I'll tell you why. It's because I was thinking of that damn ring that used to be on your finger." Mac bites her bottom lip. "I hated that ring – I hated it to death. To me it seemed ugly and revolting. I couldn't understand how you could accept a ring from somebody you hardly knew.  
"But, do you want to guess what upset me the most?" I ask.  
"Mic?" she guesses. It's a good guess, but not quite correct.  
"No. I was most upset with myself. I was upset with myself for not getting a ring on your finger before Brumby could even get near you." Mac gasps. I see tears starting to form in her eyes. "You had my heart from day one, Mac. I was just too damn good at denying it. Well, you know what, I can't deny it anymore. It's driven me to insomnia. Do you know the only two good night's of sleep I've gotten in the past couple of weeks were tonight and that other night we spent here a couple of weeks ago? I – " she silences me with a finger on my lips. I'm tempted to take it into my mouth and suck on it, but resist. I feel my manhood getting harder. The things this woman does to me.  
"Me too," she says. "I never slept better than the two nights I spent in your arms. Well, three if you count that night in the mountains so long ago. And, Harm, I don't know that I'll be able to sleep tonight if you leave," she says, almost desperate. I want to kiss her. Her lips are drawing me in, begging me to kiss them. So I reach my hand to her cheek and pull her face to mine where are lips meet in a light, sweet kiss. It progresses into a kiss of longing and what feels like centuries of bottled up feelings. Suddenly, I remember the little black box in my pocket and break off the kiss.  
"Sarah," I say, taking the box out of my pocket, "I bought this the other week, thinking I'd probably never give it to you, but I had to buy it anyway.  
"I love you, Sarah, more than anything. And with this ring I want the whole world to know. . .that you consume me." I get down on one knee as she looks at me in complete shock. I flip open the box and say,  
"Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, will you marry me?" She takes a few quickened breaths and looks as if she's about to pass out. It's making me nervous.  
"Of course!" she is finally able to breathe out. I slip the ring on the third finger of her left hand. I'm astonished that she didn't say, "I'll have to think about it," or something of the sort. Wouldn't that be ironic? But, I am very happy. I take her into my arms and give her a deep, passionate kiss. I can feel her melting beneath my touch. This is what I've always wanted. I finally have my Marine.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
He pulls away from our kiss and we sit back down on the couch, where he takes me back into his arms. I snuggle closer and, even though I know it's technically impossible, I sigh and say,  
"Don't ever let go." I can feel Harm smile behind my back as he takes my left hand in his and fingers the beautiful ring. I reach my other hand over to his and look at the ring as well.  
"I love you, Harm," I say. It feels so good to finally say that. And it felt even better hearing those same words from Harm.  
It really is a beautiful ring. But I can't help wondering what possessed him to get it. So I ask him,  
"Why, when, and where exactly did you get this ring? It's so beautiful!"  
"I was down in Norfolk the other week and I walked past a jewelry store. I decided to go in to look. Then I saw a ring that looked like that one, except the eight little stones were different. I thought it was really great and I asked the guy about it. He told me what all the stones represented and I decided I just had to get it, even if I wouldn't give it to you until years from now or maybe never." I look at the ring again.  
"So, what are those other stones?" I ask.  
"The milky-white ones are opals, my birthstone. The green ones are your birthstone, emeralds. The diamond in the middle represents our love. It means you consume every aspect of my life, which, of course, is true, and in the center of all that is our love," he says and kisses to top of my head. That has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard out of anyone's mouth, especially Harm's. I turn my head around and give him a kiss.  
"What was that for?" he asks.  
"For being sweet. I've never known you to be like this." He gets a mysterious grin on his face.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I look at him questioningly,  
"Like what?" His grin gets bigger,  
"Like how good I am in bed." I giggle – I haven't giggled in years – and kiss him. I can hardly believe the effects this man has on me.  
"You don't know how good I am either," I say with a matching smile. Arching my eyebrows, I turn around and begin to kiss him with five years of bottled up passion.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Thanks for all the feedback!! Keep your eyes peeled for "With This Ring II - Incognito"! 


End file.
